Time Changes
by Avatar Korra In Action
Summary: The hundred year war has ended and Aang and his friends try to help restore peace and balance to the world. In their future-someone is already thinking of a way to make the world his ing a strange force Aang and his friends end up travelling in time, from the year Avatar Aang dies... to 17 years in the future,into Korra's time! What adventures are waiting for them?
1. Prologue

**A:N: Hi guys! I know I've been inactive in my stories. Truth is, I'm having a huge writers block. But then I came up with this story. Hope you enjoy it :D It's a mix between ATLA and Legend of Korra. I don't own anything.**

Prologue:

In the shadows a man dressed with black clothes waited patiently for his followers to update him on his secret project. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief behind the mask he used as a disguise. His mask was red and white. Interrupting his thoughts of revenge, a group of six of his followers walked in to update him. The oldest one of the group spoke:

"Everything is going according to planned sir. Soon your plan can be set in motion. It should be ready in a week."

The mysterious man smirked.

"Good. You made a good job. You may go now." The leader said, dismissing the six men. His evil laugh could be heard inside the place.

**A:N: I want to thank GloomingDarkLove for helping me with the summary and title. Thank you so much!**


	2. Return to the Southern Water Tribe

**A:N: I don't own anything. Here goes the first official chapter, hope you enjoy :) Thanks for everyone that read and took time to review :D**

Aang's POV:

Summer 100 ASC

One week had passed after the end of the Hundred Year War. Katara and I were currently at the South Pole for a few days to help to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. At first I would find it confusing, but after a whole day I got the hang of it. It was actually nice, to build a house only with waterbending moves. Katara was looking beautiful as always, even though she now seemed well rested and brighter since she was home again. Her attention was focused in the house she was helping to build. Every night before sleeping, Katara and I would take a walk and practice some waterbending. The nightmares would still haunt us in some nights, but we had each other now. Katara wasn't one to show how the nightmares were bothering her, but I knew they were. One thing I learned was to not force others to speak of what they didn't want to. So when Katara woke up from a nightmare I would simply hug her comfortingly to calm her down. She then would bury her hair on my chest, shaking slightly. Then she would intertwine her fingers on mine. As she moved closer to me, already falling asleep again, I would stroke her hair softly. My Katara, always and forever, safe from harm on my arms. Her features softened as she fell asleep, looking angelic. I caressed her hair as she slept, falling asleep soon after her. Toph founded her metalbending academy. Sokka was in the Northern Water Tribe with Yue. For those wondering, Yue never gave her life to the Moon spirit. It was Katara that by getting some Spirit Oasis water quickly in her hands, healed the fish Zhao had stabbed quick and successfully. Mai and Zuko were in the Fire Nation after Zuko had been crowned the new Fire Lord. The once almost emotionless Mai was now smiling more often and looked happier. She even started to feel love towards her little brother. Ty Lee was allowed to join the Kyoshi Warriors, finding her own way to redemption.

Night quickly fell. Like usual, the children were off accompanied by an adult and they would go penguin sledding, but they would soon head back.

That night there would be a ceremony. It was a cultural ceremony for waterbenders, but respected by everyone living there. As the only waterbender left on the Southern Water Tribe, Katara would show what she learned over the ten months we were travelling together. I always loved to watch her bend the water to her will, as if the water resided in her. Waterbenders existed for ages, but none was like Katara. Her flexible moves were like no others, just hers. Her face would brighten up when she was waterbending. Her moves were graceful, acrobatic and swift. Like a very flexible waterbender. Water, the element of change. Katara was the change herself. Time flew by fast as she performed. When it was over Katara and I took a small walk before going to sleep. After a while of walking, Katara and I sat down on the snow. On my right hand there was a small silk blue box. I got my hand softly to next to Katara and handed her the box softly. She gasped and then smiled when she saw what was in there, a silver ring with a blue gem. I made it myself for her. ( .pt/search?hl=pt-PT&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=667&q=rings+on+avatar+world&oq=rings+on+avatar+world&gs_l=img.3...1308.14555.0.15...0.0.0..1ac.1. .g0-lZLUhtIM#hl=pt-PT&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=blue+rings+for+women&oq=blue+rings&gs_l=img.3.2.0i19l5j0i10i19j0i19j0i5i19l3.42557.45380.8 .48...0.0.0..1c.1. .j6r19h3ZKTM&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.47380653, &fp=94c79e1e3154bc21&biw=1366&bih=667&facrc=_&imgrc=lL1HcXb4nms6XM%3A%3Bodd-5YXyLRF20M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F%252Fi01. .com%252Fphoto%252Fv0%252F606497789%252FNatural_to paz_stone_Blue_Topaz_Ring_ _ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fproduct-gs%252F606497789%252FNatural_topa z_stone_Blue_Topaz_ %3B250%3B239 – A:N: ring Aang gives to Katara)

"Thank you Aang." She smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

I kissed her back, taking her hand on mine. "I love you too."

Katara yawned softly.

"Tired?" I asked softly, kissing her forehead.

Katara nodded as I lead her home and got her to lie down.

I lay down next to her. Katara seemed very nervous. I held her gently to me.

"What's wrong Katara?" I asked softly, kissing the top of her head.

Katara shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I just have a bad feeling."

I stroked her hair gently.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just get some sleep, I'll stay here."

We both drifted off to sleep. A couple of hours later I woke up when I heard Katara rolling over, agitated. I shook her gently to wake her up.

"Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare…" She murmured, as if afraid. I frowned and rubbed her back to calm her down.

**A:N: So what did you think? R&R please :D**


	3. Blizzard

**A: N: Hey guys! Here goes another chapter! Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything, sadly.**

The rest of the night went by peacefully. Katara and I were both sleeping as if nothing had happened before. That day we both slept in, waking up later than the usual. My arms ached a little; I guess I wasn't used to so much bending in a day, even though I was the Avatar. Katara was doing her hair, the same hair style she had on the day we danced at the Fire Nation during the dance party. I waited for her, unable to stop smiling. When we were both ready, we went for some breakfast. While we were eating Sokka's falcon came to us with a letter. I read it out loud:  
"For Katara and Aang:  
Hey there. How's everything going back home? How are Dad and Gran Gran? And you and Aang? Princess Yue and I are getting married soon. Don't tell Dad yet, I want to tell him myself.  
Sokka.  
P.S: What does Aang eat for breakfast? Answer: Morning vegetables."  
Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka was always sarcastic and the kind of making meat jokes, but now he even makes jokes about vegetables… Right… "She sighed.  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh well. At least he is happier now. "  
I grinned, like a shadow of the youth I lost after so many difficult tasks throughout my journey to master the elements. I was still young, and so was Katara, but life changes us, whether we want it or not.  
I looked at Katara while I ate my salad and smiled at her.  
Katara ate slowly. As soon as were done we went for some penguin sledding. We were laughing; it was a small resemblance of the first time we went penguin sledding together.  
Soon enough we got tired and decided to take a walk to see the ocean and maybe for some free waterbending. A little while after we sat down near the water, a blizzard started. In a matter of seconds, we couldn't see anything. Even airbending wasn't helping, at all.  
"I think we should just make an igloo. The snow is too deep for us to see anything now. We'll go home when it stops." Katara said, starting to shake in cold.  
"I agree." I said.

Both of us started building the igloo, finishing it in mere five minutes. We both entered quickly. Katara was freezing. I lay down and held her to me to keep her warm. A small fire I made was threatening to fade, but I wouldn't have that.  
I increased the fire as much as I could.

**N/A POV:**  
Far in time away, some chi-blockers were chatting up enthusiastically. The plan was being set in motion, and soon enough, the first two victims would be in a totally different world. Or, as one of them added, in a different time.  
Evil laughter could be heard from inside the room. Some of them were even making bets on who would freak out first. They were so caught up in joking around that they didn't even hear their leader's footsteps coming closer.  
"I assume, from your laughter, that the plan is being set in motion, am I correct?" The leader asked.  
They all stopped laughing and only one of them spoke.  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Inform me when they arrive." He ordered, leaving the room without another word.

The youngest chi-blocker was pale as a ghost.

Katara's POV:

Hours went by slowly. I assumed we should have been there all day and that it was nightfall by now. I was getting tired from being lying down on the snow all day. Aang was asleep next to me. I yawned, falling asleep little by little.

**A: N: So what did you think? Hope you liked it! R&R please!**

**Toph: Don't worry Korra, I'll make sure people read and review. *earthbending stance* (A:N: Just a joke)**


End file.
